


Hidden Treasure

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival isn't lazy, he simply has better things to do than get up and greet people coming meetings. Like getting his cock sucked.





	Hidden Treasure

It was fairly standard knowledge that Percival did not stand during meetings. He didn’t rise from his desk to greet participants, he didn’t get up to speak. Some people commended it as a genius power move while others thought him lazy and arrogant. Nobody thought it was odd that only one of his hands was ever above the table, the other rested on his thigh. Rumour had it he was a tremendous fidget and he didn’t want others to see. What nobody knew was that their director sat in his chair, trousers undone and loose on his hips while he teasingly tugged at his cock whenever he felt like it. There was something deliciously pleasing about the thrill of languidly stroking himself as he pleased throughout the day, denying the sweet release until he was home in the comfort of his own bed, a the tantalising pent up desire shored up over the day finally being allowed to crest into sublime bliss.

The aurors filed into Percival’s expanded office, there were seats around the room and Percival sat behind his desk with a small smile. That wasn’t unusual in itself and nobody paid any heed to the way the man seemed to sprawl in his chair, leaning back on liquid bones. Instead they helped themselves to the coffee and cake on the table near the door. Everybody settled down and Percival began the meeting.

“Welcome,” he began and everybody slowly tuned out. As far as meetings went it was boring, dull, uninspiring bureaucratic bullshit. Not that he would admit it but Percival agreed. There were so many pieces of papers to hand out, which were no doubt to be put on desks never to be read and eventually shredded for scrap. However it had to be done, the system demanded such sacrifices. A pile of the handouts went scattering. Automatically Percival reached forward awkwardly and there was a thump from under the desk. Immediately his hand went under the desk and he hummed in apology. The aurors assumed he’d bashed his knee somehow. It was surprising though that the rogue sheet that had floated down behind the desk was retrieved by the shadow of fingers. Perhaps Percival had used a new spell that made things look a little more natural in front of non-wizarding folk. Everybody’s attention was soon drifting again, the spell and knee bashing forgotten in the mind numbing meeting.

After the torturous hour everybody filed out, new reports and whatnot in their hands that they were never going to read. The door clicked shut behind them when Delgado remembered he’d left his favourite pen behind. In one move he opened the door a little to peer round it in case he was bothering Percival. What he never expected to see was Percival pushed back from the desk and seemingly talking.

“You okay?” Percival asked the space under his desk. There seemed to be a muffled answer and Percival reached down. With his assistance a mess of auburn curls emerged. Delgado tried not to choke on his surprise as he watched. There was a surprising amount of tenderness in the way Percival pulled Newt up to settle him in his lap and Delgado caught a flash of flesh before Newt blocked his view.

“Sorry about earlier,” Percival apologised and rubbed Newt’s throat lightly.

“It happens,” Newt’s voice was hoarse and realisation dawned on Delgado. He didn’t want to think about Newt on his knees under the desk, Percival’s cock warm in his mouth as he gently sucked. The light teasing of soft lips around Percival, a tongue lightly licking along the underside of his cock. Delgado felt himself flush.

“I understand it you wish to stop,” Percival said and pressed a kiss to the corner of Newt’s mouth.

“What kind of silly talk is that?” Newt teased and his hands went to his own belt. Delgado didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. The way Newt shimmied out of his trousers was mesmerising and judging by Percival’s appreciative hum it wasn’t just him who approved.

“I have about an hour to catch up on these reports before the meeting with Seraphina. She likes to be 10 minutes early to the meetings,” Percival said and Newt gave him a light kiss and a laugh.

“I have 50 minutes to rest my knees then.”

It was impossible to look away as Newt took hold of Percival’s cock and sank down onto it with a blissed out sigh. He reached forward to grab the reports Percival needed and passed them to the waiting hand. Percival wound an arm around Newt’s waist and hooked his chin on a cloth covered shoulder. They settled in to read, Newt occasionally shifting and rolling his hips which earned him an arm tightening around him.

Delgado decided his pen could wait. Not fifty minutes later Seraphina swept through the room to Percival’s office. She knocked and entered without waiting. If Delgado happened to be skulking nearby nobody noticed. Behind his desk Percival looked completely composed as he smiled up at Seraphina from where he sat. There was no sign of Newt anywhere. On a whim Delgado dropped to his knee to tie his shoelace. A glance from so close to the ground offered him a new view. If he wasn’t mistaken there was a pair of brown boot clad feet kneeling between Percival’s legs.


End file.
